The Way You Make Me Feel, Oh!
by D o k o m a i t s u
Summary: Alternate title: And Stop While You're At It. [Team 7 crack fic]


Disclaimer: I is no own Naruto. Me is own socks though :)

Summary: Crack fic on Team7 karaoke

* * *

**The Way You Make Me Feel, Oh! (And stop while you're at it)**

Chapter 1

Welcome to Fancy Karaoke Station! Please insert coin to begin.

-cling-

Coin received. Please enter player name. If there is more than one player, please press the green button on the screen.

-beep-

How many players would you like to have?

-beep-beep-beep-beep-

There are currently four players selected, press green to accept, or red to decline.

-beep-

Thank you. Please enter name for player one. Press green to accept.

H-A-R-U-N-O-S-A-K-U-R-A -beep-

Thank you .Please enter name for player two. Press green to accept

U-Z-U-M-A-K-I-N-A-R-U-T-O -beep-

Thank you. Please enter name for player three. Press green to accept.

"Do I have to do this?"

"Yes."

"Well in that case I'm not going to."

"Aw, but sensei you promised us!"

-sigh-

"Alright, I'll join"

"ALRIGHT, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

H-A-T-A-K-E-K-A-K-A-S-H-I -beep-

Thank you. Please enter name for player three. Press green to accept.

"…"

"Oi! Teme! Put your name in!"

"No…"

"WHY?!?!"

"It's stupid. Like you." -smirk-

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!"

"Naruto, shutup."

"Okay Sakura-chan! Unlike that asshole, at least I know you'll be happy by participating." -grin-

-glare-

"Eh? Sasuke are you going to sing too?"

-walk-

U-C-H-I-H-A-S-A-S-U-K-E -beep-

Thank you. Player one please get ready. Your song will be chosen for you.

"Go Sakura-chan!"

"Alright! Here we go!"

Player one's song is: Violet Sauce by Amuro Namie.

"Oh my god…"

"…"

"Sakura-chan…what song is that?"

-smirk-

Player one get ready. The song will begin in

5

4

3

2

1

-beep-

"What the hell…" -blush-

You know what?

Who is hot?

Collaboration

(C'mon Ah Ah Yeah)

Dip in the sauce (hey, hey)

Dip in the sauce (hey, hey)

Dip in the sauce (hey, hey)

Dip it in the violet sauce

Tanjun na Rule demo kuse n' naru

Sonna asobi shinai?

(You wanna know how to play)

Mazu ni mai no Cards

"Joker" ga "Ace of heart"

Ima kara nageru Coin no aizu de Start

Show me your everything

I'll give you what you need

I know the way to please you, you, you

"OH MY GOD SAKURA-CHAN IS SINGING A PERVERTED SONG!!!"

-punch-

-smirk-

Ato sukoshi kurai

Kiken de Hot na Spice

Ajiwatte mitai nara

Dip it in the sauce

Himitsu no recipe

Dip it in the sauce

Taste it and feel it

Dip it in the sauce

Sugu ni itamitsuki

Dip it in the violet sauce

Dip it in the sauce

Himitsu no recipe

Dip it in the sauce

Taste it and feel it

Dip it in the sauce

Hora konna fuu ni

Dip it in the violet sauce

Nani ga shitai no ka wakannai nara

Koko de Join da game

(Everyone ain't need a ticket)

Atatakakute Sweet na Trap

Hamaritai nara

Burn it up, Turn it up kossori mimimoto de

Show me your everything

I'll give you what you need

I know the way to please you, you, you

Ato sukoshi kurai

Kiken de Hot na Spice

Ajiwatte mitai nara

Dip it in the sauce

Himitsu no recipe

Dip it in the sauce

Taste it and feel it

Dip it in the sauce

Sugu ni itamitsuki

Dip it in the violet sauce

Dip it in the sauce

Himitsu no recipe

Dip it in the sauce

Taste it and feel it

Dip it in the sauce

Hora konna fuu ni

Dip it in the violet sauce

Yureru Candle lights

Mawaru Hard knock life

Marude kawaribae no nai hibi nara

Oh baby Don't worry

You ready? Come wit' me

Dip it in the sauce

Himitsu no recipe

Dip it in the sauce

Taste it and feel it

Dip it in the sauce

Sugu ni itamitsuki

Dip it in the violet sauce

Dip it in the sauce

Himitsu no recipe

Dip it in the sauce

Taste it and feel it

Dip it in the sauce

Hora konna fuu ni

Dip it in the violet sauce

Dip it in the sauce

Himitsu no recipe

Dip it in the sauce

Taste it and feel it

Dip it in the sauce

Sugu ni itamitsuki

Dip it in the violet sauce

Dip it in the sauce

Himitsu no recipe

Dip it in the sauce

Taste it and feel it

Dip it in the sauce

Hora konna fuu ni

Dip it in the violet sauce

(Welcome to Sin City)

Koko kara sono Mind Control

Doko ni mo nai himitsu no Toys

Hoshii n' nara Knock My Door

Saa Hear me say Oh Oh Oh Oh

Zensai kara Cool na Course

Jikkuri ajiwaeba dou?

Shiage wa kono Violet Sauce

Saa Hear me say Oh Oh Oh Oh

Violet Sauce...

-DING DING DING-

Well done player one. Your score is now processing.

"Kakashi-sensei…did you by any chance…"

"Wasn't me." -shrug-

"…" -gape-

"Hn." -smirk-

-ding-

Player one's score is: 98! Well done player one. You are the top score on this machine. The next top three players on this song are: Neji with a score of 97, ("WHAT THE HELL NEJI?!?!?!") Kiba with a score of 95, ("Oh my god…dog boy too?!?!") and Lee with a score of 40 ("…")

"Lee…sang this song…" -shudder-

"Yeah, bad thoughts…"

"…"

"Well, who's next now?"

* * *

Well that's it for now, each chapter will hold a song. Only because I'm too lazy to do like…two on one page. 


End file.
